


Personnel

by ultharkitty



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Onslaught takes on a new employee; Blast Off is not pleased.</p><p>Dysfunction AU, set on Cybertron in the Golden Age. Contains references to intimacy. </p><p>Naboru and I have a new OC. This is the first of several fics that feature her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personnel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naboru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/gifts).



One day there was Vortex: chaotic, bizarre, irritating, but bearable in ways Blast Off found quite appealing. 

The next day, where Blast Off expected to see one heliformer there were two. 

The second rotary looked like Vortex and moved like Vortex. She gave the lithe grounders in Accounting the same calculating lascivious looks as Vortex. Her weapons were orange not teal, her armour the colour of a long-lost sunset, but she laughed like him, grinned like him, and moved around the base as though she was glued to his side.

Blast Off took a rare trip to Personnel. He could have asked Onslaught about her, but the idea of going whining to their boss about a new employee was unthinkable. He stopped at the desk of a minor data pusher, one whose face at least looked familiar.

The clerk flashed him a bright smile. "Don't see you here often," he said. "What can I do you for?"

"The new rotary," Blast Off began, and came to a halt. How did one phrase this kind of enquiry?

"Skycraze?" the clerk suggested. "Heh, she's in consulting. The boss has her shadowing Vortex. What's the matter, you jealous?"

Blast Off leaned down. The clerk was small; down was a long way. "If I was jealous," he said, "I would have shot you two orns ago. I know what you and he... _did_ in the server room." 

The clerk's smile faded. "Uh, O _kay_..." 

"What flavour of consulting?" Blast Off demanded, stealing phrasing from Brawl.

"Taking out the trash," the clerk said. "You know he approached me right? I know you guys are like an ite-"

"Finish that sentence and I _will_ put a bullet in your CPU," Blast Off growled. Why did people always assume his questions relating to Vortex related to _him_ and Vortex? It was ridiculous. "Is she permanent?"

The clerk nodded. 

"Where will she be based?"

"Polyhex," the clerk replied. "But all over really. Like, um... him, yeah."

"How long will her induction last?"

The clerk gave him a look. "As long as it needs to?"

Blast Off had what he came for. He nodded acknowledgement, straightened up and walked away. He pretended not to hear the low rush of whispers, the nervous laughter of the clerk. Let them think what they wanted, Vortex certainly did. 

In the elevator up to his own floor, Blast Off forced himself to assimilate the new data. The second rotary was here to stay. And she _was_ the same frametype as Vortex, the same personality model. Interacting with her might not be all that different from what he was used to. Perhaps this time change wouldn't be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> The next part is [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Dysfunction_AU/works/993289).


End file.
